The Wyrvren and The Serpant King (slash)
by sarenelsoria
Summary: Harry decides to study to become an Animargus, the summer he turns seventeen. He manages to transform into a wyrvren and is sold to Lord Voldemort. Who slowly begins to fall in love with his Wyrvren, thinking perhaps that he is going mad,the Dark Lord becomes determined to stop these feelings at any cost. Having never experienced love before, he doesn't know what's happening to him
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Harry grinned as he got onto his broom, today would be the day, he could feel it. He coasted down to the nearest forest and sat in the center of a circle he had drawn with his wand. He then cleared his mind, breathing deeply in and out, until slowly his body began to change. He kept breathing, waiting, hoping that the change would happen soon. He continued to think about his animal form, the one that a previous potion had discovered. He felt himself shrink in size, until he was tiny and felt wings sprout from his back, as scales covered his skin. His tail was the last thing he transformed, it was long with a spike on the end. He grinned excitedly, he had done it, he had become a wyrven. Still when he tried to change back, he found that he was unable to.

He let out a roar of protest, continuing to try the change, even though it felt like he had a thousand times. The only thing to do now was to look for someone to help him. So Harry took a running leap and outstretched his wings, attempting to get airborne. He managed to get into the sky, flapping his wings until he was above the tree line. He then coasted on the air currents, glad that for once things seemed to be going his way and he could fly in a somewhat strait direction. However his luck, as Harry should know by now, was a fickle thing and he nearly flew into the face of a wizard traveling by broomstick. The wizard grinned when he saw Harry and sent a series of curses after him, Harry doged as much as possible, but one spell managed to hit him, darkness overtaking him at once.

When Harry awoke he was in an expensive cage, in what seemed to be some sort of Pureblood Managire. Harry stared at the different animals in the cages, with a sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach. Some of these creatures were very dangerous and Harry doubted that a light family would wish to keep a dragon for a pet. Although admittedly Hagrid had brought home a dragon, Harry knew that Hagrid wasn't exactly considered a normal light wizard.

He stared at the cages, there were several other wyverns in them, but he found that he had been placed in a more expensive cage. Harry wondered why he commanded an obviously higher price, until he saw a man walk into the room to feed him, the man had a blindfold on, until he leveled his wand at Harry. "Imperio, _you will not attempt to mesmer me, or anyone else that comes to visit these cages. _The voice demanded of Harry and the man took off the blindfold. "There now that's better isn't..." He trailed off, his eyes glowing glassy.

"**You will tell me where I am and you will help me to escape."**

_"_You are in the Carvalt cages, as for escaping, I will do whatever I can to free you. Still your cage can only be opened by the one that will buy you and I doubt that you will trick him as easily as you tricked me. "

"**You will tell me who is to buy me and then you will convince them that I am harmless."**

"You would be pampered as a creature of your beauty deserves, you would never lack for anything and he would give you everything you desired, in return for your loyalty."

"**Loyalty is earned, not given, you should know that wizard." **Harry said and realized that he'd have to act the opposite of how he usually acted, no one could guess that the Wyvern was in fact Harry Potter. He clearly saw the dark mark on the arm of the man that was his jailer, which meant that he needed to pretend to be something else, something that he wasn't.

"Still I would suggest that you do not attempt to mesmer my master, he does not take kindly to attempts to control him. Despite you being one of the rarest and most beautiful creatures in the world, I do not think it would go well for you, if you sought to escape him."

"**I will not stay where I am not valued, he can attempt to do me harm, but I doubt he will succseed."**

"You seem pretty sure of your abilities, for one that is newly hatched. My master is not a kind, or forgiving man, you would do well to do as he wishes." The man said.

"**He will be doing as I wish shortly, now I wish for you to get me something proper to eat. I much prefer my flesh cooked and perhaps some potatoes. You will not veil your eyes from me in my presence, but stare into my eyes, every time you see me. You will come every few hours, whether or not I may be asleep and you will not attempt to harm me. In fact your dearest wish is to protect me, do you understand?" **Harry asked and the man nodded, Harry smiled as the man left, returning several minutes later with a platter of perfectly prepared salmon, as well as a huge mound of potatoes and quite a lot of peas. Harry dug into the food, feeling as though his stomach was completely empty. He devoured his meal, pouncing on the fish and ripping into it, tossing pieces into the air and gulping them down.

"**You aren't the most dainty of eaters, perhaps we will cure you of such habits in time, won't we?**" Harry stiffened he knew that voice, that voice was the voice of his enemy. "**Do not stop eating on my account, such a pretty little thing you are.**" Voldemort said and Harry hissed at him. **"You need not fear me little one, I shall swear never to harm you, if you swear the same to me."**

**"You seek to imprison me, I am a wyvern, we are not pets! We are creatures that have been around for millions of years, before you apes ever came out of your trees." ** Harry said and Voldemort actually laughed.

"**You are a vicious little thing, aren't you? I would be stupid indeed to consider such a marvelous creature my pet, I seek another companion, a confidant and someone to share my secrets with. You can't reveal anything, because you are simply a wyrven. In exchange for living with me, you can move freely around my house and do anything you desire within. As long as you don't maim or kill my minions. However even if you do not agree to these terms, you will not escape me, as my wards are very strong and only allow those in and out of my castle that I wish to have within its walls. You will come when I call for you and answer my summons, but other then that you shall be free to roam as you wish and never lack for prey."**

Harry knew that he would be constantly in danger from Voldemort, but his wyrven instincts taught him to accept this deal, in any event Voldemort would be unable to harm him and Harry would be unable to harm Voldemort. That was at least until he could get his powers back, in any event he could implant key phrases in the death eater's minds, without technically harming them. "**For me to agree to this, those that are your servants will not harm me either."**

**"Very well, I shall give you a strong magical shield, which will prevent any magic from touching you, is that agreeable?"**

**"Yes, we shall swear not to harm each other on the count of three, after all I would not live long if I was to blindly trust in a Dark Lord." ** Harry said and Voldemort laughed.

**"You are an amusing creature, perhaps I should swear first not to harm you, then you can swear not to harm me and finally I can swear to ensure that my servants will not harm you."**

**"Alright."** Harry said and Voldemort smiled.

**"Upon my magic, I swear not to harm this wyrvren."**

**"Upon my honor, I swear not to harm..."**Harry cocked his head and looked at the Dark Lord curiously. "**What's your name?"**

**"Tom Marvolo Riddle." **Voldemort said and Harry nodded.

"**Upon my honor I swear not to harm Tom Marvolo Riddle, will that do?" **Harry felt uncomfortable with breaking a vow he had sworn to, but the lives and well being of his friends were more important to him, than a vow.

**"As wyrvens are as bound by their word as wizards are, it will do nicely. Now that we have sworn vows to each other, I shall also swear upon my magic to prevent any from harming this wyrvern and provide anything it desires, as long as it stays under my roof." **Voldemort said and smiled as Harry went back to eating, acting as if nothing had happened. He ate everything that was on his plate and started to feel lethargic, he blinked his eyes opened, before they shut.

"**What did you do to me."**

**"Nothing, you clearly have never had a large meal before, after you eat a lot you will want to sleep." **Voldemort explained and Harry's eyes drifted closed, soon he was fast asleep and making a slight hissing sound while he slept. It wasn't anything that was understandable to Voldemort, merely the reptilian equivalent of snoring. Voldemort smiled and took the cage, before he left through the fireplace, being careful to cancel the blinding hex that he had put on himself. He then stepped through the fire and called out the address of Slytherin Manor. He smiled as he arrived in his study and saw Nagini eyeing the cage interestedly.

"**That is the one you wished to purchase, Master?" **She asked and Voldemort nodded.

"**All that is left now is to bind him to me." **Voldemort said. "By the ways of the old and the new, I call upon the spirits in this hour, to bind my familiar to me for all of time, so mote it be." Voldemort gasped as he was hit with a wave of power, that surrounded him and the sleeping wyrvren. The magic worked itself around them, for ever more they would be so bound to one another, they would never be able to reveal any secret one had told the other. They would be unable to get more then three miles from one another and if they tried would be forced back to the other. Now the wyrvren would be forced to see to his happiness, as Voldemort would see to his wyvern's. Reptiles unlike wizards were easy to be kept happy, that was why Voldemort had always preferred to bind himself to serpents, then to any wizard or witch. Serpents could satify him sexually as well as any creature and it was only to serpents that Voldemort revealed his true form. For unlike what others had thought, the ritual that Voldemort preformed brought back the pieces of his soul into one body. His body had still been regenerating when Potter had first seen him, now he looked much like he had in his twenties. However Tom preferred the appearance of Voldemort, having burned too many bridges when he was insane, to back down now. In any event Tom liked the power being Lord Voldemort provided, he wasn't overly fond of torturing his servants, but he knew all too well what a powerful motivator pain was. That was why he had created his Horcruxes in the first place, to ensure that no one would ever hurt him again, no one had, but more because of the fact that deviding his soul into seven parts had made Tom more then a little insane. One part of his soul had been destroyed forever, before Voldemort had completed the ritual and rejoined the remaining parts of his soul. He was still a bit unstable occasionally, but he would never again completely loose himself to his cause. Now that he had rejoined the parts of his soul that he could, he was much better at strategy then he had been, before he had been ripped from his body by bloody Albus fucking Dumbledore. Albus had clearly been surprised that Tom had survived his death magic and Dumbledore had found his secret, although it had taken years for twinkle eyes to figure it out. The truth was that Dumbledore had been every bit as vicious as Tom, he just disguised it better. After all who would allow boys to grow up in abusive homes, when Albus knew full well what was going on. Tom had been outraged at the age of fourteen, when he had discovered that Dumbledore knew the living circumstances of every child under his care. Tom had ultimately played right into Dumbledore's hands, becoming a powerful Dark Lord and waging war on the wizarding world. That allowed for Dumbledore to be in the limelight once again and then Dumbledore had faked a prophesy knowing full well that Tom was unhinged by splitting his soul into seven pieces. Dumbledore was a master manipulator and Tom was incredibly pleased that he had managed to pull one over on Dumbledore and Dumbledore had taken a flying leap off the astronomy tower. The only way that could have possibly been better, was if Tom had seen it himself, pensive memories didn't do the event justice.

He pulled out a thick stack of reports and started to read them, all was going well so far for his side in the war, they had nearly ceased control of the Ministry and Severus Snape had been made headmaster of Hogwarts. Soon everyone would know that it was unwise to attempt to cross him, for Tom had worked his way up to become the biggest bully, which meant that no one could touch him ever again. He read the reports for the rest of the day, before eating dinner in his dining room, the elves providing him with a 1033 High Elvish wine. The wine was heady and potent and just what Tom needed, before they had vanished from the earthly plane, elves had made the best wine. It allowed his mind to cease considering plots and counterplots, it allowed him for a brief time to simply be a man, instead of someone so many were dependent upon. It also made his head light and made him feel happy, a rare occurrence for Tom at the best of times. He finished the glass and poured one more, allowing himself to celebrate his latest acquisition. He in all probability drank too much in fact, something that he considered, when he summoned Lucius to dance with him. Tom much preferred his own sex, something that had caused him no end of ridicule in 1944, now it seemed like people with his preferences were starting to be more widely accepted, but that didn't stop Tom from hating Muggles for their bigotry. The wizard world had its fair share of bigots, but sexuality was considered something that was the individuals own affair.

"You called my Lord?"

"Dance with me Lucius." Voldemort said and Lucius looked faint. "You're really quite pretty you know." Tom said and stroked Lucius' cheek, enjoying watching Lucius shudder, mostly in shock. Lucius had been a young man before an attempt on Tom's life had been taken, Tom refused to have sex with anyone that was under thirty, as when he was a young boy, a man had convinced him to become intimate before Tom had been truly ready. "Don't be so shocked, your father served me very well." He added and licked his lips with a pronged tongue. "Very well indeed." Oh how he loved seeing the fear in Lucius' eyes, soon Tom would have Malfoy begging for it, consenting to anything and everything he desired. "You have always been loyal to the cause, as has your son, though he is not as strong as you are." Tom stated letting Lucius think what he wanted to about that statement.

"Draco is very strong my lord, but unfortunately he is kind hearted, I tried to midigate this flaw, but I'm afraid I failed."

"Draco is a fine young man, please, just give me this dance."

"My Lord, I am unaccustomed to dancing with men."

"You sleep with them though, don't you?" Tom asked as if one was describing the weather, the wine having gone to his head and caused him to say things that he would otherwise regret.

"My Lord, what I do in my bedroom is my own affair and I would greatly appreciate it if it was not discussed."

"Its alright Lucius, I prefer my own sex as well, though I simply want a dancing partner. I find that acts of intimacy are too demanding of my time and effort."

"My Lord, might I enquire about how much wine you have been drinking, I ask merely because the elvish vintages are more powerful then one expects."

"I only had two glasses." Tom said waving away the inquiry. "Now I asked you to dance, you don't want to disobey your lord, do you?"

"Never my Lord." Lucius said and bowed to Tom, who nodded at a house elf who put in a record. Tom took one of Lucius's hands in his own and held his other hand around Lucius' hip, before beginning an elegant waltz, he didn't expect the music to wake his wyrvren or the curious little creature to come into the dining room. "My Lord, is that a wyrvren?"

"Yes, it is, isn't he beautiful his name is Silas."

"**I do not remember agreeing to be called Silas."**

**"You understand English little one?"**

**"How do you think I was caught, or do you believe that it would be easy to catch one as fine as me."**

**"You are very full of yourself young one."**

**"If you could force someone to do something with the power of your gaze, you would be full of yourself as well."**

**"Perhaps, but I am a Dark Lord and people obey me, without the need of my gaze." **Tom said before gracefully spinning Lucius, who by now was looking startled and uncertain of the course events had taken.

"**He seems rather stiff doesn't he...Might I call you Tom?"**

**"You are a vexing little beast aren't you, very well you can call me Tom if you so desire." **Tom said and grinned, continuing to dance with Lucius, the sight of Lord Voldemort smiling was most unsettling, especially considering his black teeth. Lucius shuddered in his arms and Tom smiled. "Are you going to swoon, I had no idea I was this attractive." He said and heard hissing laughter coming from the Wyrvern, Tom smiled glad that his new familiar had a sense of humor.

"**His face, by the great serpent, his face!" **The wyrvern said and Tom started to laugh as well, as Lucius nearly shit his pants in fear.

"Do not worry, my newest familiar merely amused me, I was not considering anything diabolical to do with you Lucius, or your fine dancing skills. Or wondering if they would be equally fine in my bed." He said, simply to watch color heat Lucius' cheeks and the man to become insensible. "No I think that it is better that our relationship stays the same as it always has been, that of master and of servant. If however you ever betray me, I enjoy things that aren't exactly considered normal. Even though I prefer males to females, Nagini is fond of joining me in bed sport, I find it to be highly arousing when my bed mate's air is constricted. It puts such delightful color in their cheeks, not to mention that with her around, there is no need for handcuffs. **Not that I would do such things with you, not unless you wished to. I simply enjoy watching Malfoy squirm. **Would you care for a drink Lucius, you look like you could use one."

"Yes that would be appreciated my Lord, but could I perhaps have something besides the elvish wine, I have some elvish ancestry and elvish wine doesn't seem to agree with me." Lucius said and Voldemort looked over to his wyrven, who promptly gazed into Lucius' eyes.

"**You will drink two glasses of elven wine." **Harry said and Tom appeared pleased as Lucius did as Harry commanded.

**"You have to maintain your gaze, otherwise they will no longer be mesmerized, after a while of commanding you may grow tired and need to rest**. **All commands you give during this time will stay with a person, until another command is spoken, then all previous commands are no longer in place, until other commands take that place**" Tom explained and Harry nodded, his eyes never leaving Lucius' as Lucius poured the wine and gulped it down.

"**You will not remember meeting my eyes, instead you were so overwrought that you didn't notice the vintage the Dark Lord was pouring. Neither did you hear the Dark Lord's words to me." **Harry said and broke his gaze with Lucius, Lucius grinned slowly, before throwing his arms around Harry in a hug.

"You are so cute!" He said and kissed the top of Harry's head. "Can I keep him master, please?"

"Kindly release my familiar Lucius." Tom said holding back laughter at said familiars look of disgruntled outrage. Lucius let Harry go, but continued to stroke his head.

"Your such a pretty kitty." Lucius said and Harry leaned into the contact, enjoying the warmth coming from Lucius' hands.

"Kindly stop petting my familiar, Silas is not a kitty, but rather a wyrvren."

"Whatever you say boss, why are all the lights red?"

"**Do wizards often act this way when intoxicated?" **Harry asked and Tom made a hissing like laugh, Tom had clearly spent too much time around snakes.

"Not nice to talk when I can't hear!" Lucius said and started to unbutton his robes. "I'm too sexy for my shirt, to sexy for my shirt, to sexy it hurts!"

"Kindly keep your clothing on Lucius." Tom said but Lucius was too far gone to hear Tom, either that or to care. Tom sighed putting his head into his hands, wishing that he hadn't indulged his familiar who was rolling around the table laughing so hard Tom wondered how the little creature could breath.

"My oh my, I don't know my allure, as I do my little turn on the catwalk, yeah the catwalk." Lucius began emitting a scent that smelled odd to Harry, but Tom swallowed thickly.

"Please stop admitting that scent Lucius."

"I'm too sexy for the Dark Lord, for the Dark Lord, yeah!" Lucius said and thrust his hips very suggestively, Tom knew that the man wasn't in his right mind and that he would do well not to do anything that Lucius would not agree to sober. Still it was actually physically painful to ignore the allure that Lucius was sending out to him. Tom knew that Lucius had never found his mate and therefore could still use his allure freely. Tom himself didn't believe he had a mate, because while his other form had a mate, he believed himself to be above such things.

"Help me Silas." The dark lord pleaded as Lucius continued to fill the room with that strange scent.

Harry turned his gaze on the Dark Lord, falling into his crimson eyes, which seemed to glass over slightly at Harry's gaze. "**Can you hear me Tom?" **He asked and got no answer. "**Tom you will tell me if you can hear me, you will speak to me only in parseltongue."**

**"I can."**

**"You will tell me if I need to order you directly."**

**"You need to order me directly."**

**"You will tell me what its like to have the mesmer used on you."**

**"Its arresting, I can stare into your eyes forever. I will do anything to stare into them, for just a little longer."**

**"I see, you will tell me are you an animargus?"**

**"I am."**

**"You will tell me what your form is."**

**"Its a basalisk."**

**"You will never harm me or those I care about, you will agree to this."**

**"I agree to this." **

**"You will not be affected by Lucius's allure, nor will you remember the rest of our conversation, or either ask for or take Lucius's memories of this event. If you do find these memories somehow, you will remember them with me only commanding you not to be affected by Lucius' allure. ****When I say the phrase Mudblood Ballerina Quidditch Hopscotch, you will turn toward me and look into my eyes." **Harry said before breaking the contact, Tom blinked and stared at Lucius, as he continued to make lude gestures.

"Thank you Silas, you have been most helpful, could you now demand that Lucius stop using his allure?" Tom asked and Harry flew in front of Lucius staring into his eyes.

"**You will stop using your allure and you will no longer feel randy when drunk, you will not remember any of the other commands I gave you."**

**"Very good Silas." **The Dark Lord praised and Harry smiled, before flying back to the table and perching on Tom's shoulder. Lucius blinked, before running over to the curtains.

"Weee!" He said grabbing ahold of the curtains and swinging off of them, Harry burst out laughing, watching Lucius make a complete and utter fool of himself.

"My Lord...Perhaps I shall come back at a more opportune time." Snape said entering the room and staring at Lucius in shock.

"Do sit down Severus, we are taking a bit of a day off to celebrate my new familiar, here come enjoy the wine, it is a most excellent vintage."

"Your familiar is most beautiful My Lord, but I have a busy schedule to keep."

"There is always time for wine Severus, sit now!" The Dark Lord stated and Harry growled at Snape. "Hmm my Wyrvern doesn't seem to like you, wyrverns are very good judges of character you know."

"No my Lord, I did not." Snape said bowing low, before taking a seat. Harry grew tired of his perch on the Dark Lord's shoulders and something within him became facenated by Snape's buttons, he wanted those buttons. He jumped onto the table and ran over to Snape, before leaping on his buttons and gnawing at them with tiny sharp teeth, Snape held very still as Tom actually smiled indulgently at the scene.

**"Its impolite to chew other people's clothing Silas**." Tom reprimanded.

"**But its fun! And he makes the best faces when I do it!" **Harry protested and ripped off a button with an audible pop.

"Kindly restrain your familiar." Snape said and Harry stuck his tongue out at the potions master.

"**While no one here can harm you Silas, you should be courteous to others."**

**"Why, there's no fun in being ****courteous, ripping off funny man's buttons is fun!" **Harry said and grinned when he saw both Snape and Tom pinch the bridge of his nose. "**Drink the wine, you seem like the type who can stand some loosening up." **Harry commanded Severus who grabbed the bottle and started to gulp it down, Harry frowned. "**Why is he gulping it like that."**

**"You didn't tell him how much to drink Silas, you should tell him to stop, before he empties my larder, or his stomach explodes." **Tom said and Harry stared at Severus, who continued to drink wine.

"**Stop drinking the wine, you don't remember my command to you." **Harry said and let out a hissing laugh, as Severus frowned, before setting down the bottle and staring at his hand.

"Why do I haf' thee 'ands?" He asked the Dark Lord, and yelped. "There are three of you, not supposed to be three of you."

"You haven't met my twin siblings Severus, this is Matiaeous and this is Gregorius, I am obviously the evil twin." Tom said and Severus frowned.

"Nefer said nothing about brothers, not yer brothers."

"Are you accusing me of lying Severus?"

"Nefer mi Lordy noseless one." Severus said and laughed. "No nose!" He then had the temerity to poke Tom on the nose, clearly Tom was running an empire of idiots, with death wishes.

"Crucio." Tom said and smiled as Severus writhed in pain, letting the spell drop. "Now have you gotten the nose jokes out of your system?"

"Yes my lord." Severus said shakily. "I am sorry my Lord, I seem to have taken leave of my senses, it won't happen again I promise you."

"**That looked like it hurt, I wanna play with the funny man's buttons."**

"My familiar desires to play with your buttons, you will sit still for your punishment and be glad I am feeling lenient." Tom said and Harry grinned pouncing on a button and clawing at it until it popped off with a satisfying sound. Severus moaned, but Harry was too far gone into his instincts to care. He beat his wings and another button popped off, before he grabbed the cloak in his fangs and tossed his head back and forth, there was an audible rip and Harry pranced back with a piece of fabric in his mouth, handing it to Tom. Something was wrong with his mind, that much was clear, he didn't know how the Dark Lord was messing with his head, but he was somehow. "**Good Silas, did you get the bad potion master's robe?**" He asked scratching Harry behind the ears, Harry let out a sound of contentment rubbing his head against Tom's hand, before nodding.

"**Can I play some more, he looks a bit sick."**

**"He'll most likely pass out soon, but go ahead and have your fun, my cleaver little Silas."**

**"Not little!" **Harry protested before leaping on the buttons.

"Please stop your familiar."

"Silas doesn't wish to stop, in any event you made some very hurtful comments, perhaps now you will nose how it feels." Tom said and laughed, Severus turned pale, as the Dark Lord poured another glass of wine, his cheeks starting to pinken slightly. Still Severus knew better then to tell Dark Lords that perhaps they had, had enough of the happy juice.

"Can I have some more wine my lord?" Severus asked, anything to dull the residual pain.

"Go ahead, you are my most loyal servant, cave man over there couldn't do what you did." Tom said as his familiar continued to be facenated by Snape's buttons.

"**Can I have some wine too?" **Harry asked and Tom smiled indulgently, before pouring a small amount of wine into a saucer for Harry. Harry lapped it up, with his forked tongue, his spiked poisoned tail swinging back and forth, as he drank the delicious liquid. Severus eyed the tail nervously, but Harry didn't care, for once in longer then he could remember, he didn't care about anything, other than having as much fun as possible. He continued to shred Severus' robes, exposing more and more of the shirt underneath it, and chasing after the buttons.

"**You are a silly thing, be careful not to swallow any."**

**"Not stupid!" **Harry said and pounced on a button that was on Snape's lap, Snape hissed and jumped as he got a lapful of drunken wyrvren and Harry grinned. "**Makes a comfy pillow." **He said kneading Snape's lap, Snape looked very intimidated by Harry's claws being so close to a sensitive part of his anatomy. Harry knew full well what he was doing. "**Tom tell my pillow to stop moving." **Harry protested and Tom laughed.

"Stop moving Severus, you are disturbing my familiar, apparently he likes you after all, he just has a thing for buttons." Tom said and Harry smiled waving his spiked tail back and forth. Snape went as stiff as a board, as Harry swung his tail back and forth, Snape's eyes catching it. "Ah so you know the properties of wyrvern venom do you not Severus?"

"The poison acts as the wyrvern intends it to, coursing through the bloodstream and entering the brain. When the wyrvern accidentally uses its venom on someone, the person will reflect back the emotions of the wyrvern, until such a time that the person is hit again by the wyrvern toxin. Older wyrverns develop a favorite toxin to use upon their prey, might I ask my lord how you got such a fine specimen?"

"He is not a specimen, he is my familiar and under my protection." Tom said, as Harry heard a door open and whirled around hitting Snape full on with his tail, causing Snape to go even whiter, reaching for his wand.

"Don't move, I'm armed!" Severus said as Harry chittered on his lap, he didn't like the feeling he got from the newcomer not one bit. He huddled against Snape's robes, digging his claws into Snape's robe. "I will fire a spell at you if you move!"

"Do calm down Severus, its only Bella, hello beautiful how are you this evening?" Tom asked and Bellatrix laughed.

"I had fun, such fun, went down to the dungeons, it was so much fun!" She said and sat down at the dining room table. "Not sure if my robes will ever be the same though!"

"**She stinks of death!" **Harry hissed and burrowed himself into Snape's robes, Snape was shaking in fear, before his eyes rolled up in his head and he passed out.

"You are scaring my familiar and you made poor Severus faint." Tom said, pushing Snape's head back against the chair cushion and casting a body bind on him, smiling at the quivering shape in Snape's robes. "**Little one, its alright, she won't hurt you."**

**"She stinks Tom, I'm not coming out!" **

**"Where's my brave Wyrvren?"**

**"Its not going to work Tom, she's really scary."**

**"And she's scared of me little one, I am the puppet master after all, I hold her strings."**

**"You control her mind?"**

**"She doesn't mind it, she says it helps her to focus and drowns out those pesky voices, she loves hearing my voice saving her from them. Telling her to do things that she wants to do anyway, then I implant memories into her mind of us together. She is no more then an insane puppet, its alright Silas, she will never harm you." **Tom reassured.

"**Don't like her, don't like that smell."**

**"Then do you not like to eat meat, because meat is flesh after all. Or is it that the meat Bella was making was once intelligent with thoughts of their own? How then do we measure intelligence, I believe that it is far from intelligent for any but my familiars to defy me."**

**"Yes Tom, but I don't like the smell, she stinks of human blood and of fear."**

**"Very well then. **Bella go get changed, your smell offends me." Tom said and Bellatrix nodded, leaving the room. Harry burrowed more deeply into the robes, it was warm in Snape's robes and comfortable now the other man had stopped moving. He smelled a lot of different kinds of herbs, one in perticular that made him feel content and drowsy. He cut a slice out of the robe to get to the nice smelling herb and smiled when it fell down on him, he rolled in it and Tom stared as Severus started to smile. Harry felt save and happy, whatever this herb was, it was really great. "**What have you got little one?"**

**"It smells really good!" **Harry said and poked his head out of Snape's shirt, a bit of the herb in his teeth. He chewed it and smiled at Tom who laughed.

" **Looks like you found some serpent weed, Severus is fond of keeping it in his robes, in the hopes that Nagini will like him more, looks like he's enjoying the effects as much as you are."**

**"Mmm, feels really nice, like tasty sunshine."**

**"Enjoy yourself, do try to save some for Nagini, she will want her share as well." **Tom said and Harry nodded, he grabbed some of the herb and put it on the table, before burrowing back into Snape's robe and making a nest out of it. He smiled happy and a bit lazy with the herb surrounding him in its scent. He sighed and snuggled against Snape's stomach, falling asleep inside Snape's robes.

After a few minutes Snape stirred and opened his eyes, grinning at the dark lord. He knew that he shouldn't be smiling at the dark lord, but he felt such contentment in that moment, that he couldn't help but smile.

"Enjoying yourself Severus."

"Yes, I never knew that wyrvren venom would feel like this!" He said, before catching sight of Lucius who seemed as though he was starting to tire. "Hi Lucius!" He said brightly and Lucius jumped down off the drapes and grinned running over to Snape.

"I was swinging really high, did you see, did you see? Huh huh?" He asked and Snape sighed.

"There's a reason Lucius shouldn't drink elvish wine my lord, he becomes most hard to deal with." Snape said. "Yes Lucius I saw you, you looked amazing, swinging like some jungle man."

"Yeah! Like that muggle book you let me read once, when I was in sixth year, bout that dude named Tarzan. Always wanted to swing from a vine after that, the drapes aren't vines, but they are fun! Lots and lots of fun!"

"Do try to keep your voice down, our Master's familiar is sleeping."

"Can I see, he's a really cute little guy, bet he's even cuter when he's asleep."

"Just don't wake him." Snape said and peeled back his robes, letting Lucius get a peek.

"Is that blood?"

"Yes, but I find that it does not matter, I can't remember a time when I was this happy." Snape said and Lucius grinned.

"Is it as good as the wine?"

"Its better then the wine, totally worth his fear earlier." Snape said and stroked the wyrvern's head as Tom groaned.

"I'll leave you alone with my familiar then shall I, I cannot stand people being high around me, it kills my buzz as you young people say." Tom said and both Severus and Lucius laughed.

"Come on Tom, take a hit!" Severus said. "It would be like taking weed from a Hufflepuff."

"No it wouldn't, never attempt to steal a Hufflepuff's stash, found that out the hard way, when I was dating Cissy back in the day." Lucius said and Tom felt like banging his head against the table.

"Very well I shall try it." Tom said, preferring to not think over being subjected to moronic stoned servants. He stuck his wrist out, as his wyrvern's tale came towards him and several long scratches appeared, at the same time that Tom was filled with a joy that he'd never thought to experience. He laughed throwing his head back and both of his death eaters stared at him, slightly unnerved to see their Lord smiling. Normally nothing good could come of the Dark Lord smiling, it in fact usually meant that you were in deep shit. "Can I see your Mark Tom, it is time to gather the Deatheaters." Tom said and Severus had no choice but to hold out his arm as Tom summoned the Deatheaters to him. They appeared and stared at their Dark Lord, who was smiling broadly.

"Gentlemen drink this wine and then we are going on a panty raid!"

"My Lord, why do you wish to raid panties, I do not understand the purpose behind this." Rookwood said.

"Crucio, do not question your lord, I am your lord and you shall treat me as such."

"Where do you wish to raid these panties and what are panties my lord?"

"Muggle undergarments and I heard one of the boys at my orphanage talking of raiding the girl's panties, I was not invited." Tom said and his smile drooped for a second before broadening again. "They do not have to be muggle panties however, think of what our enemies will do without panties."

"I would rather not my lord." Greyback stated.

"I need booze, lots and lots of booze for this." Macnair said and grabbed the bottle of wine, gulping it down.

"That is a very fine High elvish wine you are drinking, you should be careful in how muc..."

"Shut up Malfoy, Merlin that's the stuff, hey Goyle you have to try this, its like the nectar of the gods!" Macnair said and passed the wine to Goyle who stared at it stupidly for a moment.

"Perhaps Goyle shouldn't drink, remember the last time."

"Good point, sorry Goyle."

"I want to drink!" Goyle said and glared at Lucius. "You never let me have any fun."

"I let you smash down that muggle wall just last week, tell me that, that wasn't fun."

"Smashing things is fun!" Crabbe agreed. "Want to smash things."

"We can smash things after our panty raid."

"You are in a good mood my Lord, perhaps we should plan something other then the raiding of these panties." Bellatrix said and Tom frowned.

"Who is the Dark Lord here and who are the servants."

"Oh, oh, pick me, I know this one!" Crabbe said apparently delighted at the prospect of knowing something.

"Surely if even Crabbe knows this, then the rest of you do as well. It is I Lord Voldemort and if I say that we are going to go on a panty raid, then we are going on a panty raid." Tom said and caught the looks of several of his death eaters. "Now drink my wine and lets enjoy ourselves, unless of course you prefer I torture all of you. Your screaming could be just as fun as raiding panties, I do not know, for I have never before raided panties."

"Lets raid the female aurors panties, I've seen them stuff them into their lockers!" Vincent Crabbe suggested, as Draco seemed to get over his shock of seeing his father shitfaced.

"Don't drink the wine, its too late for me save yourself son!" Lucius said hanging off of Snape.

"Whatever's got you this loaded Father, I want some." Draco said and took the bottle from the table taking a long swig of it, before passing it to someone else. "That is a very excellent vintage my Lord." He said.

"You are welcome to drink some more, everyone can drink their fill, there's enough to last several lifetimes down in the cellar." Tom said.

"Tom, how might you suggest removing the wyrvren from my lap?" Snape asked and Tom pulled out his wand.

"Don't want to startle the little guy, hey kiddies, this is how you cast a sleeping spell." He said and Snape stared at Tom.

"Perhaps..." He trailed off, thinking better of what he was going to say, after all he'd pick a nap over torture any day and he could miss the panty raid, something he had no desire to go on.

"Alright Solumnus." Tom said and cast the spell, surprisingly hitting his familiar on the first go round. "He should sleep for a good twelve hours now." Tom said, before removing his familiar from Snape's lap, as Snape started to snore. Tom smiled and shook Snape's shoulder, shaking it harder for a moment, before summoning water, he frowned then shrugged, leaving a dripping sleeping Snape in his chair. "Who wants a hit?" Tom asked waving his familiar's tail about, not connecting the fact that whoever touched the barbed tail would now fall asleep as well, the spell affecting them as it had effected Snape.

"You hit Snape!" Macnair said.

"I'll try it." Goyle Sr. said and Tom grinned, scratching Goyle with the tail and frowning as Goyle fell to the ground snoring.

"Why isn't it working?"

"Perhaps because the wyrvren is under a sleeping spell my lord." Rookwood offered and Tom nodded.

"House elves!" He called and thirty elves appeared. "Get more bottles of wine and glasses."

"Is this truly nessary My Lord?" Someone asked and Tom nodded.

"Yes, its about time that we had some fun."

"Torturing people is fun, I like that game, can we play Master, can we?" Bellatrix squealed and clapped her hands like an excited five year old.

"Bella I liked you much better before you were locked up for thirteen years, you aren't as good of a conversationalist now. Lets play the game called panty raid, it would be what those who appose us least expect. We shall shame them by hanging their panties at the Ministry."

"But how do we procure the panties of our enemies, surly they would be jealously guarded my lord." Avery said and Tom grinned.

"That is why we are not merely going after enemy panties, but the panties of Aurors! They have them locked in their nice little lockers, calling out to us, screaming take me!"

"Whatever he's on, I want some." Draco said.

"And some you shall have, as soon as my wyrvern is amenable, and our mission is accomplished."

"You want us to sneak into the ministry, to steal panties?" Macnair demanded, subtilely taking out his wand. Most likely he'd be punished for it later, but anything was better then serving a life term in Azkaban, because he was caught stealing panties. Their beloved Dark Lord was clearly not in his right mind at the moment

"Of course, it would be the panty raid of the century, people will wonder how we accomplished such a great feat and we shall never tell."

"So just to be clear, you want us to sneak into the ministry, to steal some auror's underwear? Some possibly dirty underwear?"

"No we shall only procure clean panties for our panty raid!" Tom said and started to laugh.

"Hey Tom, want to take another hit?" Someone asked lifting Harry's tail gently.

"No, but you can feel free to, only my most loyal of servants can join me on this panty raid, if you wish to sleep through such greatness, be my guest, but remember pranks will be played upon those that do not raid the panties of our enemies."

"Alright and he's lost it." A halfblood muttered.

"You do realize that I was raised by those filthy Muggles, never came up with a good idea, except for the Panty raid!" Tom said. "Oh and Crucio." He added and the halfblood screamed. "Ah such sweet music, almost nicer then the raiding of panties, don't you agree?" He asked before releasing the spell. "I think that if we joined our wands at the right time, we could create a couras of agony that would take the world by storm, don't you think dear Bella."

"That sounds like ever so much more fun, then this panty raid." Bellatrix said and giggled batting her eyes at Tom, like a crazy school girl.

"You really think so Bella, the idea of true fun is foreign to me and I wish to experience it, before my good mood dissipates. If I do not experience this fun, of which everyone seems to be talking, I shall be most displeased." Tom said and everyone shortly agreed to go on the panty raid. "We can create our symphony of agony at another time dear Bella, for now it has been decided that we shall raid the panties!"

"The panties!" The other death eaters shouted, several of the new recruits blushing and wondering just what they had signed up for. They all turned to vapor and streamed towards the ministry of magic. Lucius let them in with his keycard, the dark lord not seeming to care that most of his death eaters were not in fact inebriated as he was. They streamed down the halls, until they found their way to the auror department and the male and female lockers.

"Now we shall divide and conquer, Bella my dear, you shall lead the woman's team and I shall do the same with the men!" Tom said smiling at the stunned speechless aurors. "Now you shall give us your panties, do not think of calling the alarm, as I shall be most displeased if you do."

"You want our what?" The Auror demanded.

"Your panties, undergarments, underthings, unmentionables, need I go on?"

"Er you want our panties?" The auror asked and Tom Riddle nodded.

"Give them to us now, you don't need to give us your robes, just your panties!" The aurors both stared at each other, before one pinched his wrist hard and yelped. "Alright so I'm not dreaming, that's really You-Know-Who asking me for my knickers."

"Yes, the Dark Lord has decided to go on the most epic of all panty raids, it will surly go down in history." One of the Deatheaters said and Tom grinned completely missing the snarky sarcasm in his good mood.

"Indeed it shall, my loyal servant, indeed it shall."

"Is he on something?" One of the Aurors asked.

"It is often better not to question, just hand over the panties and allow us to further raid your lockers and no one will be hurt." Rookwood said and the Aurors nodded slowly.

"Right then, here's our knickers."

"Slowly if you please." Rookwood said his eyes fixed directly on the wall behind him.

"Forward men, to victory!" Tom said and charged the men's lockeroom.

"Crabbe Smash!" Crabbe said and set to pummeling the lockers, which let out enough sound to wake the dead, after all the lockers were smashed open, Tom opened a bottomless bag he had brought with him.

"Accio panties!" He called and caught the panties in his bottomless bag. "Retreat men! Retreat now!" Tom said and turned to black mist streaming out of the ministry, his servants not far behind. The Dark Lord was laughing as he landed on the steps to his manor house, the other death eaters following behind him, Bellatrix clutching a bag of her own. "Now we shall examine our spoils!"

"Do we have to?" Someone said what most of the death eaters were thinking by this time.

"Yes, that it the point of the panty raid to get the panties and see them!"

"Er how old were the boys that did this, while you were in school?" Draco asked.

"Why does that matter, I vowed one day to go on a panty raid of my own. I always keep vows I make to myself, even if I might have forgotten this one, in my quest to retake the wizard world and reestablish the old ways." Tom said and headed inside the house, he set his ill gotten gains down on the rug and tipped the bag over, panties came tumbling out, the Dark Lord frowned and picked up a thong. "What is the purpose of this garment young Malfoy?" He asked Draco, who stared at the Dark Lord, opening and closing his mouth for a moment.

"Its a thong, sort of like men's lengire worn by muggles."

"And these thongs are considered sexy somehow?"

"Yes, by some." Draco said. "Can you please allow someone else to answer your questions, I fear that I am rather unknowlagable on this subject."

"Ooh I quite like these." Tom said holding up another kind of underwear that had a smiley face on one side and an in your face on the back. "Scorgify." He said before slipping the underwear on under his robes and taking them off. "What do you think?" Tom asked the stunned death eaters.

"You look most fine my lord, perhaps that should be the cover to the daily profit?" Bella suggested.

"An excellent idea Bellatrix, Skeeta see that it is so."

"Yes my Lord." Rita Skeeta said and smiled, this would make the story of the century, that was if she could frame it in such a way that she would remain alive. "What headline would you prefer."

"Security so Lax at Auror's Department that the daringly bold Dark Lord and his fearless men and women, managed to procure all Auror undergarments." Tom said and Rita nodded, pulling out the camera she always had with her. She supposed that she could always defend herself by stating that it was what the dark lord had asked for, at the time. She took a picture of Lord Voldemort looking over one shoulder, his ill gotten being worn proudly. "What am I doing, men this calls for a group shot and don't forget the masks, it wouldn't do for your identies to be discovered. You shall share in the glory of the best panty raid in history."

"My Lord, we are not worthy of such an honor." Draco said.

"Indeed you are not, but I reward my servants handsomely."

"Just get it over with." Macnair said to Draco, before picking up red panties that read hot stuff. "Wow aurors must be fairly preverted to wear these."

"Looky what I found!" Bella sang, holding up a paw print bra and the words Fenir's Bitch. "Looks like someone likes you Fenir."

"What's not to like?" Fenir said and everyone laughed. "Though perhaps you may consider giving those to one of my actual bitches."

"Okay dokey, do you want these Bianca!"

"Yes gimmie!" Bianca said and stepped into the panties, not bothering to change under her robe and smiling at the men who gazed at her, before looking away. "Sorry boys, but I'm Fenir's Bitch." She said and walked up to Fenir nuzzling against his chin. Fenir smiled, allowing the contact, even though everyone in his pack knew his preferences, Bianca was the mother to several litters of his pups. Fenir smiled and stroked her hair, before choosing blood red boxers and scourgifying them before putting them on and getting rid of his robes. The other Deatheaters followed suit, even going so far as to prop Goyle up in the largest pair of underwear they could find and shrink one to fit Severus. They then took the picture and Rita smiled.

"I should leave now to make sure that these will make the morning edition." Rita Skeeta said and got several death glares. "After all who am I to deny the Dark Lord's wishes." She said and left.

"I know what we can do now! Slumber party!" Tom exclaimed and the death eaters looked at one another, wishing that their sullen dark lord was back.

"You wish to have a slumber party my lord, I can sleep beside you."

"No Bella your a girl, boys aren't supposed to sleep with girls at slumber parties." Tom said and everyone stared at him.

"You have never been to a slumber party before my lord?" Lucius asked.

"No, but I thought that they might be fun, from what I have read of them." Tom said and Lucius nodded.

"I see then we shall have this party of slumber, what does one do at a slumber party."

"You know I don't really know, but I want one!" Tom said and a young woman stepped forward.

"My Lord if I may, during my more rebellious years I attended one of these soirees, it involved alcohol, talking of boys, gossip some witch weekly mags and inviting the Hufflepuff boys to play spin the bottle in the common room."

"What is this game of bottle spinning?" Tom asked.

"It is where you spin the bottle and kiss someone at random." The girl said feeling nervous at all the death glares.

"There are pranks as well, played on those that fall asleep first?" Tom enquired and the girl nodded.

"Yes my lord, there are pranks, my lord I ask for your protection."

"Of course dear child, you have it, I do not see why anyone would seek to harm anyone that would aide in my night of revelry." Tom said and smiled brightly. "Now to the business of pranking, perhaps we should turn their skin inside out, it allows them to stay alive until the counter curse is uttered."

"Pranks generally aren't harmful my lord." The girl said and the death eaters suddenly loved this child, except for Bella, Bella was disappointed.

"I see, then what do you suggest?"

"Sometimes we rubbed color changing potion on their skin, it lasts for several days, or we moved their furniture."

"And what would this moving of furniture accomplish?"

"Well after being hung over, its quite easy to trip and fall over something."

"I do not find that as humorous, as someone your age would and I do not wish for my most loyal servants to possibly break something, next my devious little pixie." He said and the girl stared at him.

"Well we wrote things on them."

"What manner of things?"

"Lots of stuff really, stupid things mostly. Oh and we set a really loud alarm for like six, before putting silencing spells around their bed."

"I have no desire to move Goyle to a bed." Tom said and several of the death eaters laughed nervously.

"Oh we also played truth or dare."

"Perhaps we shall save that for another celebration." Tom said, before casting the counter spell on Harry, Harry woke up groggy and stared at the assembled death eaters confused.

"**Why is everyone in their underwear?" **He asked Tom and Tom smiled.

"**We had a panty raid, and now we are commencing with a sleep over."**

**"Tom maybe you should head to bed."**

**"And be pranked I think not!"**

**"I'm pretty sure that your loyal minions wouldn't prank you, please Tom I'm really sleepy and want snuggles." **Harry fought back his gag reflex in saying that, but he found that it was true, despite everything he did want the Dark Lord to cuddle him. "**What did you do to us Tom?"**

**"I bound us together, isn't it great, now you will try to see to my happiness and I will do the same for you."**

**"Yeah that's brillant." **Harry said, while privately praying to Merlin and all the gods he knew that he'd only convert to their religion, if they got him out of this mess. "**Right now snuggles will make me really happy."**

"**Alright. **You can start the party without me, Silas isn't used to people yet and wants some alone time to strengthen our bond."

"Is that your wyrvren my Lord?" Bellatrix asked and Tom nodded.

"He's my newest familiar." Tom said. **"We shall join Nagini for some family time." **Tom said and Harry frowned.

"**I just want to be with you, not Nagini, just you."**

**"Very well, as you are new to all of this, but do not expect me to be so tolerant in future." **Tom said and Harry nodded.

"**Carry me Tom, please?" **Harry asked and Tom smiled picking Harry up and nestling him in his arms. Harry liked the feeling of being held so close to someone, being rocked as they moved. It made him feel sleepy, but Harry had a feeling that Tom wouldn't be very happy come morning, if he did anything further to embarrass himself that night. He moved with Tom to a beautifully appointed bedroom and Tom closed the door to the room behind him.

"**You shall need to learn to share with Nagini, Silas." **Tom said and pulled back the covers, Harry settled into bed, on top of Tom's neck grazing the Dark Lord's neck with his tail as he did so. Tom yawned not noticing the slight cut. "**I'm suddenly feeling slightly sleepy myself." **Tom said and warded his room against entry, before stroking Harry. "**Do I need to immobilize your tail."**

**"Sorry."**

**"Its alright, nigh..." **Tom trailed off and started to snore loudly, his glamor falling as he did so.

"**Good night Tom." **Harry said before closing his own eyes and falling into sleep.


	2. AN

While I've come to realize that I love reading this sort of fics, I'm having a lot of trouble actually writing them. Sorry but I'm afraid I've got to stop, every time I try, the Deatheaters are so OC as to be unbelievable


End file.
